


comfort

by kaiohtic



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: no summary, because the title says it all?





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> no summary, because the title says it all?

Sehun's shoulder might not be the most comfortable to lean against, considering how thin and bony the boy is, but nonetheless, it has become a habit for Baekhyun to do so.

 

He can't explain it, but there is just something about Sehun's shoulders that is fascinating. Sehun, in general, is fascinatingly beautiful, which has a lot to do with his sharp, manly features contrasting to his soft smiles and even softer personality, but it has a lot to do with his almost out of world body proportions, too. Baekhyun has never seen someone so tall with narrow waist but broad shoulders before, and although Baekhyun is the shorter one, he loves to hug the younger from the back, face pressed into Sehun's shoulders. After all, Baekhyun is at the perfect height to rest his head against Sehun's shoulders when they are standing in line, queueing up at the coffee shop or the airport together. He's also at a perfect height to playfully bite Sehun's shoulder whenever he feels like it. Baekhyun just can't resist.

 

He had been subtle about it at first. Sehun might be touchy with everyone around him, but Baekhyun knew that Sehun didn't like being touched out of the blue. For one, Sehun is ticklish, and two, he is easily startled, too, even if he doesn't show as much of a reaction as Jongin. So when Baekhyun first noticed how much he wanted to hug Sehun from the back, he announced it first, and even now, he gives Sehun hints and warnings before tackling him.

 

"Maknae, I'm tired," Baekhyun complains in an exaggeratedly whiny tone before he attaches himself to the other, two arms rounding Sehun's waist in a tight grip. Sehun doesn't complain, although the soft exhale is an indication that Sehun is not too happy about it. Of course not, Sehun must be tired, too.

 

They are standing at the airport now, waiting for the boarding gate to open and let them in. They just finished shooting their music video two hours ago which was way beyond schedule. Initially, the plan was for them to finish the shooting and then have half a day to explore Osaka before going back to Seoul where they have to attend some music program, but due to some malfunctions with the equipment on the set, there had been a delay.

 

Despite his fatigue, Sehun is sweet and pliant in Baekhyun's arms, straightening his back to make a better, more sturdy pillar to lean again. Baekhyun smiles, warmth spreading through his body, heart fluttering just slightly. He closes his eyes, cheek pressed against Sehun's hard shoulder and inhaling the other's scent. He doesn't like the expensive cologne Sehun has started to wear a few months ago, so he is thankful that right now, Sehun just smells of neutral shampoo with a hint of the fruity showergel that Sehun has been using starting his trainee days, just because it's the same showergel everyone 'borrows' from Junmyeon.

 

 _Some things change, but some things don't_ , Baekhyun thinks, and he doesn't know where that thought came from, but he wishes for moments like these to last longer and for lesser changes to come. He wants the same warm and comfortable feeling to stay.

 

"Hyung, we need to move," Sehun mumbles so quietly that Baekhyun almost missed it. But there is a slight change in posture, Sehun's upper body bending forward. They almost topple over because Baekhyun refuses to let go while Sehun tries to bend down and pick up his paper bags, filled with souvenirs and presents from the overpriced duty free shops.

 

"Let go, hyung," Sehun sighs once they are standing firmly on the ground again, and for a moment Baekhyun tries to imagine what Sehun would do if he didn't let go. Surely, Sehun would end up giving in, because he was soft, unable to turn down a good friend's request, even if it caused him discomfort or trouble. That's why Junmyeon had a soft spot for Sehun, and Baekhyun, too, felt protective about their youngest. It wasn't just because of Sehun's age.

 

"Sorry, I was just really tired," Baekhyun says and pulls away reluctantly. He follows Sehun closely, attaching himself to Sehun's side and claiming the seat right next to the maknae, although the seat number on his flight ticket says otherwise.

 

"Hyung, that's not today's seat arrangement," Sehun says, unfazed. "Chanyeol wanted to sit with me today."

 

"Too bad, I'm first though," Baekhyun says and grins. "Today, I'm not giving up on my personal pillow."

 

Sehun groans, but Baekhyun can see that he is not annoyed. There is a hint of a smile, and Sehun turns to him all too willingly, quickly pulling up the armrest to get rid of the barrier between them. Baekhyun wastes no time to move closer and lean against Sehun's side, head resting against an admittedly hard and uncomfortable shoulder, but there is no other place he would rather be now.


End file.
